Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to food analogs and particularly to food analogs having the appearance of real foods such as meats, vegetables, and fruits and to methods for making such food analogs.
Description of Related Art
Many known food analogs such as dry pet foods are formed in geometrical, regular shaped pieces that do not always have an appearance that represents natural foods such as meats, vegetables, and fruits, e.g., pet food kibbles. Although their textures have a somewhat meaty texture, even soft meaty chunk food analogs may not have the appearance of real meat chunks. Few, if any, dry pet food analogs currently exist that have meat analogs that have a credible meat appearance. There is, therefore, a need for new food analogs that resemble actual food products such as meats, vegetables, and fruits.